Various structures for a related art cancer treating medical apparatus provided with a microelectromagnetic radiator exist and are well known. However, there actually exist a multiplicity of structures based on so-called impracticable logic devoid of a clinical test using animals or the like.
A well-known microelectromagnetic radiation therapeutic apparatus which was disclosed in the past as an actually drivable construction is constructed to need a large-sized structure, and also needs a complicated operation and its main construction is merely to radiate electromagnetic waves.
Furthermore, few related arts have referred to the relationship between electromagnetic waves and cancer cells, and there is no related art which has a particularly detailed explanation about the idea of breaking cancer cells by means of electromagnetic waves.
There is not at all a paper on research for breaking hepatitis C and hepatitis B, each of which is caused by a virus which is part of a noncellular tissue, a cancer cell and others, and there has not yet been clinical information on clinical tests using human bodies or experiments using animals or the like, nor is there even an armchair theory.
Incidentally, there presently exists a microelectromagnetic radiation therapeutic apparatus having a construction similar to that of an existing electromagnetic radiation therapeutic apparatus, and a microelectromagnetic radiation therapeutic apparatus of the type explained as that for thermatology is well known.
All of these related arts are only based on an idea which is no better than the concept of physiotherapy, and their structures are generally such that microelectromagnetic waves from a microelectromagnetic radiator are passed through an electrical path such as a coaxial cable, an electrical wire or a cavity duct, to radiate electromagnetic energy. The structures, therefore, need very large-scale devices and operations.
In general, a cancer cell originate in an epithelial tissue, and called an epithelia cancer such as stomach cancer, uterine cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer, liver cancer, esophageal cancer or rectal cancer. Comparing the epithelial tissue with a padded kimono by way of example, the outside of the padded kimono corresponds to the outer layer of skin and the inside corresponds to the mucosa of the skin.
The inside includes the viscera and the organs of a human being and is protected with mucus in a thick state so that the inside mucosa does not dry like the outside skin. A tumor originating in a glandula from which the mucus is secreted is adenocarcinoma, and a tumor originating in the middle of the padded kimono is a malignant tumor which becomes sarcoma.
Hemangiosarcoma, myosarcoma, osteosarcoma, liposarcoma and the like are also widely known. In addition, there are leukemia, malignant lymphoma, encephaloma and like.
An anaplastic carcinoma formed by a cancer which has just primitively originated is a vicious cancer such as a cancer differentiated in an unclear state, and seems to be best suited to treatment using microelectromagnetic waves.
Incidentally, cytological grade values are used in diagnosis of cancer. Diagnosis is performed in accordance with the grading of (1), (2), (3), (4) and (5). These grade values represent: (2) normal; (3) grade at which progress observation is necessary; (4) cancer cell with a 90% probability; and (5) cancer cell with a 100% probability.
On the other hand, in therapeutic fields for eradicating cancer cells, operation, hormonotherapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy and the like are making progress, but the use of carcinostatics is accompanied by side effects. According to past examples, it has been reported that there is a case where a uterine cancer became a rectal cancer immediately after radiation therapy has been performed on the uterine cancer. However, the effectiveness of these radiation and carcinostatics is also recognized. In addition, there are immunotheraphy free of side effects, herbal medicines and moxibustion, but their therapeutic effects are not yet confirmed.
A university of the United States has recently reported an successful example in which microelectromagnetic waves are used for breast cancer.
Incidentally, it is reported as a clinical example that a cancer cell originates when active oxygen originating in a body adversely affects a cell therein.
The invention has been made by noting these active oxygen and electrolytes, and makes it possible to radiate microelectromagnetic waves (electromagnetic energy: approximately 500 W) from a microelectromagnetic radiator toward a cancer cell of a cancer patient.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 6, a very large quantity of active oxygen (O2−) exists in a portion which surrounds a cancer cell, and this radical active oxygen and electrolytes 40 are minus components. Therefore, if the electric fields of microelectromagnetic waves are varied by AC components of + and −, the electric fields of + and − act to cause vibrations 42 of the radical active oxygen, and the radical active oxygen is self-heated and formed into thermal energy 41, so that its temperature rises to 42° C. or higher.
Thus, the cancer cell are broken.
Of course, the electrolytes 40 such as blood existing in the surrounding portion also similarly rise in temperature, and a synergistic effect occurs. It is well known in the medical world that cancer cells are irresistible to heat, and it is natural that cancer cells are broken to death.
In general, an infrared therapeutic device is considerably effective in breaking a cancer cell existing on the surface of a human body, but the electromagnetic waves of far infrared rays are too short in wavelength to reach and break a cancer cell, if the cancer cell or the cellular tissue or the like is in a deep part of the human body. In contrast, microelectromagnetic waves (1.0–5 GHz) can enter the inside of the human body to a satisfactory extent.
Accordingly, if these microelectromagnetic waves are radiated onto a portion surrounding a cancer cell tissue, all portions containing rich electrolytes of minus active oxygen and blood undergo a synergistic effect of heating, and cancer cells or the like except normal cells can be easily broken by their self-heating actions.